1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device management apparatus, device management method, and storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image processing apparatus (image forming apparatus) such as a copying machine, firmware is updated in a user environment to add a function or correct a flaw in the software.
In such a case, the copying machine downloads the firmware from a distribution server and updates the firmware in each copying machine. Further, a relay distribution server can download the firmware from the distribution server connected via the Internet. The relay distribution server then redistributes the downloaded firmware to copying machines in an office to update the firmware.
After the firmware is uploaded, the copying machine may notify users that the firmware is updated by displaying a message.
In general, a copying machine is used by a plurality of users. However, when the copying machine displays the above-described message after updating the firmware, the same message is displayed to all users.
In contrast, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-10158 discusses a technique in which commercial message content data to be inserted into television program data is received via the Internet and stored. More specifically, audience profile, such as date of birth, gender, and occupation of the audience, is stored. Television program main data and a commercial message script which describes criteria for replacing a part of the television program main data are then received from the broadcasting station.
By comparing the criteria described in the commercial message script with the audience profile, the commercial message portion included in the television program main data is replaced, and the commercial message is thus displayed. As a result, different data (i.e., commercial message) is displayed for each user.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-266247 discusses a technique in which a distribution server selects advertisement data having an advertising effect. The advertisement data is selected based on an advertisement target attribute provided for each advertisement by each advertising provider, and a shop attribute provided by the shop.
The distribution server then distributes to the shop only the data having an advertising value appropriate for the shop, based on the selected result. Therefore, different information (advertisement) can be provided to each user.